


Favourite Day of All - OQ Secret Admirer 2018

by jenningzx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love From OQ, Outlaw Queen Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenningzx/pseuds/jenningzx
Summary: A short fluffy one shot written for 2018's #LoveFromOQ.





	Favourite Day of All - OQ Secret Admirer 2018

**For Andy/@ankareeda, Happy Valentines Day! I hope you enjoy this little piece of Outlaw Queen fluff featuring our favourite couple; love from you secret OQ admirer, Jen (@jenningzzz).**

***

Robin Locksley hated Valentines Day.

He didn’t even celebrate it when Marian was alive, and after her death; he hated it even more.

He also hated the colour red, because it reminded him of the the stupid, over commercialised day dedicated to people who had nothing better to do than buy cheesy cards for their loved ones and spend way more on that chewy lump of steak at the local fancy restaurant just because it was Valentines Day.

Robin Locksley hated Valentines Day;

Until he met Regina Mills.

Everything changed when Robin met Regina. Suddenly, he got it. He got the soppy cards, he got enduring the chewy steak (although Regina hated steak), and he got the public declarations of love.

Regina Mills had turned his world upside down.

***

“Good morning.” Robin whispers, slipping his arms around her waist.

“Good morning.” She smiles, turning to face him. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Happy Valentines Day mi’lady.” Robin smirks, reaching into his back pocket.

Presenting Regina with a deep red velvet box, he smiles. “A gift the Queen of my heart.”

Regina chuckles, she’d never celebrated this day until she met Robin. Even when she was with Daniel, he usually forgot or they simply didn’t bother.

But Robin was different.

Opening the box, a smile tugs at her lips. Inside is a beautiful white gold necklace, a deep red ruby charm dangling from the chain. Her breath catches in her throat as she takes it out the box and hands it to Robin, who gestures at her to move her hair so he can fasten the clasp.

“Robin it’s beautiful.” She beams, running her fingertips over the chain, and the ruby attached. 

“I’m glad you like it.” He smiles, planting a kiss on her temple.

“You know me so well.” She says, still admiring the gift, “However, I’m going to be late if I don’t leave soon.”

Nodding, he squeezes her hand before retreating downstairs to the kitchen.

Regina finishes getting ready, grabbing her purse before heading downstairs.

Pulling her in for a kiss as she heads out the door, Robin grins, “Don’t forget our reservation is at 7.”

“How could I forget?” She smiles, kissing him once more before heading out the door, “I can’t wait!”

“See you later beautiful.” Robin smiles, waving to her as she climbs into her car before reversing out the driveway.

Robin couldn’t wait either. Tonight was the night...

The night that he would finally propose to Regina.

***

Raking his eyes over her body as she enters the restaurant, Robin smiles, his hand gently patting the ring that’s securely hidden away in his dinner suit jacket pocket.

“You look incredible, Regina.” Robin says, picking up the menu. They both know what they’re having. They always have the same thing when they come here.

It’s where they had their first date.

Regina blushes, taking a sip of her red wine, “I must say, I’m impressed you managed to get us a table here.”

Robin chuckles, his thumb caressing her hand as they both peruse the menu, again, fully aware they’ll be having their usual.

Steak for Robin, and Lobster Moray for Regina. 

“The owner owed me a favour.” He winks, closing the menu before declaring he’ll be having his usual.

After ordering, they engage in comfortable chatter, discussing each other’s days and how Regina’s meeting was terrible, and how their big clients pulled out of huge deal last minute but that she was glad it was over and to be here with Robin.

“Sorry. I always seem to talk so much about me.” Regina chuckles, pushing a small piece of hair behind her ear.

“I like talking about you, babe.” Robin smiles, leaning across the table to press a gentle kiss to her lips.

When dinner is over, Robin suggests a walk on the beach. It’s cold out, but that’ll mean having to snuggle up close together.

Something Robin doesn’t mind one bit.

Pausing just before they reached the other side of the beach, Robin’s heart began to pound. 

It was almost time.

Spotting a bench near the rock pools, Robin gestures for them to sit.

“It’s a bit damp.” Regina chuckles, “but this is nice.”

He’s nervous now, mouth dry and hands trembling.

It’s now or never, he thinks to himself as he nervously fidgets with the zip on his coat.

Regina is distracted looking up at the stars, so he seizes the moment and drops to one knee in front of her.

When she refocuses her attention on him, she gasps, hands flying up to cover her mouth.

“I know it’s bloody cheesy,” Robin begins, reaching for her hand, “but if I’m honest this box has been burning a hole in my pocket ever since I bought it.”

Regina goes to speak but Robin quickly continues.

“Before I met you, I hated this day. I hated the colour red and cheesy cards and public displays of affection.” He explains, “But the day you walked into my life everything changed. Suddenly I wanted to buy the cards, write the cheesy poems, and shout about how much I loved you.”

Regina is tearing up now, salty tears bubbling in her eyes.

“Regina Mills, you turned my life upside down; in a good way. Before you I was a miserable sod who failed to see the joy in life anymore.”

The tears fall now, she knows what’s coming next. 

Letting go of her hand for just a moment, Robin pops open the box, Regina wiping her eyes before he speaks the magical words he never thought he’d utter.

“Regina Mills, my Queen, my love, will you make me the happiest man in the world sh be my wife?” He’s barely finished before she’s jumping off her seat and pulling him into her arms.

“A thousand times yes.” She whispers, pressing her lips against his.

Pulling away, he gestures to her hand. She nods and offers it to him, smiling uncontrollably as he slips the ring onto her finger.

It twinkles in the moonlight and Regina is so happy her heart could burst.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, love.” Robin smiles, pressing a soft kiss to her temple.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Robin.” Regina grins, before kissing him again for the thousandth time.

Robin doesn’t hate Valentine’s Day anymore.

In fact, from now on, it might be his favourite day of all.


End file.
